This invention relates to new and useful improvements in edging tools.
The tool constitutes an improvement over existing hand-type tools for edging lawns or the like. Various types of tools have been designed for this purpose. One such tool has an arcuate bottom cutting edge and horizontal top stepping edges on opposite sides of a handle. This type of tool is difficult to use since an unbalanced force is applied thereto when the stepping edge is engaged by the foot. That is, the stepping edge are at right angles to the handle and on opposite sides thereof whereby a downward pressure by the foot on one side produces an oblique reaction on the handle. This makes the tool unbalanced and difficult to use. The arcuate cutting edge on these conventional tools also is not very effective for trimming or cutting since it readily slides off edges in the soil. Furthermore, such tools cannot conveniently be used for other purposes around the home.